Aqueous emulsion polymerization can be used to produce an aqueous latex of curable compositions of partially-fluorinated copolymers. Coagulating and isolating or separating an elastic copolymer of vinylidene fluoride and at least one fluorinated olefin from an aqueous latex by first adding a salt of a poly-hydroxyl compound or a quaternary compound mixture containing the poly-hydroxyl compound and either nitrogen or phosphorous vulcanizing components and second, adding an acid for coagulation, has also been described.
It is known to remove metal ions from fluoroplastics via acid washing, however, such solutions may react with cure sites of fluoroelastomers and/or limit the efficacy or destroy the purpose of these cure sites. Generally, metal ions are among the undesirable impurities found in fluoropolymers. The semiconductor industry finds such metal ions particularly undesirable.